Before He Wakes
by Squished-Orange-Dino
Summary: You know the drill, Kyle is in love with Stan, but Stan doesn't reciprocate those feelings. Or so he thinks... Multichap, there will be more to come. Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, please no flames. Reviews would be nice. Tell me stuff I need to improve on, or if anyone was out of character, kay? Thanks!

**Summary:** You know the drill, Kyle is in love with Stan, but Stan doesn't reciprocate those feelings. Or so he theinks... Multichap, there will be more to come

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. Does anyone on Fanfiction? Don't think so heheheh :3

Before He Wakes : Chapter One : Coming To Terms

I used to think my attraction to him was normal. That everyone could feel this way towards their best friend. The attraction started when I was twelve.

~-~-~ Flashback~-~-~

_We were just hanging out in Stan's room, after a long day of sixth grade. I had just got dumped by my girlfriend of three months, Bebe Stevens. She confessed she had been cheating one me with one of my close friends, Eric Cartman. He claimed that " I was a dirty Jew and had what was coming to me". I was shattered. Sobbing into Stan's back, I cried, " How could she do this to me? I loved her so much, dude, and it all went to waste!" _

_"It's all going to be okay, Ky. She didn't deserve you anyways."_

_"Thanks, Stan. I don't know what I would do without you." I wiped my eyes and my nose, and sat up, finally releasing Stan from my death grip. He sighed with relief. Nothing else eventful happened for the rest of the night. We watched a couple of scary movies, then went to bed. For some reason I felt kind of awkward when it was time to get into bed with Stan. I had a new respect for him, he was my savior. He had always pulled me through hard times, I guess I just now realised how much he meant to me. "So you're sure you'll be okay, dude?", he questioned me._

_"Yeah, I'll be fine," I blushed from this attention. Wait- why did I blush? Stan was like this towards me all the time. I shook my head, hoping Stan didn't see my redness. I got in bed and pulled the covers up towards my torso. "Night Stan," I confirmed that I was tired as shit._

_"Night," Yet, I could't fall asleep. All I could think about what Stan. I turned over to him to study his sleeping features. He was very attractive, no one could deny that. His soft black hair swept across his light, but intense, blue eyes in a way that would make any girl swoon. He was very defined and toned from all of those years of different sports. He had a Crest white smile, perfect teeth, and he wasn't afraid to flaunt them wherever he went. His style was great, he wore skinny jeans that clung to him in all of the right places and button-up shirts, sometimes tees. He also has a nice personality. He's very friendly to everyone he meets, and can joke around with just about anyone. I could list a bunch more things about Stan. But why was I listing them? I mean, I couldn't have more-than-friendly feelings for my Super Best Friend, right? But the more I thought about him, the more my heart felt it was right. It was like loving him was easy._

_~-~-~End Flashback~-~-~_

So that's basically what happened and what my thought process was. Four years later, and that's where I am now, still yearning for my best friend. I got up from my bed. High school time again. I put on some clean clothes for the day, grabbed some toast on my way out, and headed to the bus stop. Finishing my toast quickly before the others arrived. I saw two figures of orange and brown. Kenny and Stan. Currently, Kenny was the only one who new about my man-crush on Stan. That sneaky bastard caught me staring at him one too many times during class and called me out on it. "Hey guys," I greeted when they got close enough.

"Hey Kyle," Kenny smiled.

"Hi dude," Stan said, but it seemed he was thinking about other things. "Say, Kyle, it's your birthday soon right?" Yes, it was,"So like, were you wanting anything special?"

Yeah, Stan, you. But instead I reply, "Not really. Nothing specific, I guess."

"Oh, well I'll come up with something great," he smiled gently at me. He always had that power. To make my day better with just one smile. I loved that about him. Who am I kidding, I love everything about him!

"I bet you will Stan. You always do," I grinned back at him.

"Ahem, if you **fags** would be so kind as to stop your gay moment long enough to recognize my presence, that would be nice," Cartman sneered while he approached us.

"Oh joy, the local fat ass has arrived," I replied sarcastically right back at him.

"Well at least I'm not a Jew," he says calmly.

"Okay guys, the fighting is getting old. Can't you resolve your differences for once?" Kenny tries to reason with us.

"NO!" Cartman and I answer at the same time. That was creepy.

"Okay then. Stay enemies. Being friends without fighting for once would be much easier though," Kenny sighs in disappointment. The bus pulls up then, and we get on. Cartman sits next to Butters, and I can't help feeling sorry for the blond. He was Cartman's little slave, he always did what he told him to do. I mean, it's not like I didn't do that at one time, but we were nine. So I don't really think that counts. I go to the back to claim my spot next to Stan, like always. I looked down at my Converse.

"So Kyle, are you positive that you don't want anything special for your birthday? You're my best friend, dude, I'll get you anything," he says. At that moment I really wanted to tell him about my feelings. But not on the bus. Not with all these people who could hear anything. If I got rejected, I would most likely cry.

"Yep, I'm sure," I reply. The bus stops and here we are, at South Park High. I used to hate this school with a passion, but now I've come to love it. I grew up in this town, and it would always be a part of me, so I might as well embrace it. We got off of the bus, a long day of school ahead of us. I would tell Stan the truth after school, even if it meant losing him.

To Be Continued!

Okay so what did you think? Anything I need to work on? Please tell me your opinions in the review section. They make me happy J


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, please no flames. Reviews would be nice. Tell me stuff I need to improve on, or if anyone was out of character, kay? Thanks!

**Summary:** You know the drill, Kyle is in love with Stan, but Stan doesn't reciprocate those feelings. Or so he theinks... Multichap, there will be more to come

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. Does anyone on Fanfiction? Don't think so heheheh :3

Before He Wakes: Chapter Two: Caught In the Act

After school, Stan and I agreed to go to my house. I was really nervous about telling him my long held feelings for him. My heart racing, palms sweating, I walked in step with Stan towards my house. When we got there I opened the door and yelled," Mom, I'm home! I brought Stan, too!"

"That's nice, bubbee, just be down for dinner," she called back. I ran up the stairs, Stan following suit, quickly passing me. I frowned, "Aw, you beat me again," Yes, this was the fifth time that he had beat me in the race to my room. I got in and closed the door behind me, ready to finally confess.

"Look, Stan, I have something very important to tell you. But you have to promise it won't ruin our friendship. That's why I've kept this secret for so long, because I was worried you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," I rushed out quickly. Stan blinked processing the information I just sent him.

"Yeah, Kyle of course. You can tell me anything, our friendship will stay intact, always," he smiled at me gently. That did it. My heart melted. I suddenly wasn't afraid to tell him anymore.

"Stan, I **love** you!" I exclaimed confidently. I was in love with him, and proud of it. Stan, on the other hand, looked very shocked.

"U-uhm," he was speechless.

"It's okay, Stan, you don't have to say anything. You can go now. I understand if you don't want to see me ever again," I turned away from him, suddenly embarrassed. I didn't want him to see the tears slowly making their way down my face. But I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me to face back. I turned around, and before I knew it, a pair of lips were on mine, hungrily. Shocked, I slowly started to kiss him back. This was really happening! Stan slipped his tongue into my slightly gaping mouth, taking advantage of my surprise. I fought my tongue with his eagerly. This was so amazi-

"Kyle, Stan, it's time for d- WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Oh shit. We've been caught. I pull back from Stan at the speed of light.

"Mom! You need to knock!" I yelled, trying desperately to get her to leave.

"Kyle, what is this?" she circled me and Stan with her finger pointedly. Just as I opened my mouth, I heard Stan say,

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Broflovski. But I love your son, he loves me too, and if you can't except it, he's moving out and coming to live with me," Stan said calmly. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor in surprise. Stan loved me too? He was willing to let me move in with him? I blushed. I would've smiled too if my mom weren't glaring daggers at us.

"Go ahead, I have no plans of having a homosexual in my house," she said through clenched teeth. I could already feel the tears rolling down my face. She was really so strongly against me being gay? How could she betray me like that? I'm her son, she's supposed to love me however I am.

"But, Mom. Aren't you being a little unreasonable? I'm your **son** and you shouldn't care whether or not I'm attracted to boys." I say quietly, just enough for her to hear. My feelings were still too hurt for me to yell.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but I just can't accept this decision you chose. Pack your things so you can go live with your boyfriend," she sneered the word 'boyfriend'. Is this really happening this fast? My mom storms out of the room, making a point to slam the door loudly. I look around and Stan already has my backpack and is shoving clothes into it.

"Stan, are you really okay with me living with you? And what about your parents?" I ask him, my voice small and squeaky. He looks up at me lovingly.

"Of course I am Kyle, I've loved you for years now, and I was hoping you felt the same way! And as for my parents, they know I love you, and they love you too. I'm sure they'll be more than fine with this," he smiles sweetly at me. I can't run and hug him fast enough, him stumbling back in surprise, dropping the backpack and hugging me back. I grabbed a duffle bag from my closet and starting packing all of my essentials. After Me and Stan had finished, we headed back to his house to see if it would be okay for me to stay there. "Hey, Mom? Would it be okay for Kyle to stay here a while? He got disowned because me and him are gay for each other," he informed his mom, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Again, I was shocked at his calmness of the whole situation. Apparently, Mrs. Marsh was surprised too. Her mouth was hung open, her brows furrowed in confusion. But then she got this big smile on her face.

"Why, sure Stanley, you know how I adore Kyle. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect boyfriend for my son," she answered warmly. I was beet red by then, a smile forming on my face also.

"Oh thank you **so** much, Mrs. Marsh!" I exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her. She put her arms around me and rubbed my back.

"And I'm sorry about your mother, Kyle. This must be a hard time for you," Me and Stan thanked her one last time, before going up to his room. He opened a couple of free drawers for me to put my stuff in. And somehow, I knew that this was going to turn out amazing.

To Be Continued!

Okay, so I personally think this whole thing went waaay too fast. So tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up before you know it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, please no flames. Reviews would be nice. Tell me stuff I need to improve on, or if anyone was out of character, kay? Thanks!

**Summary:** You know the drill, Kyle is in love with Stan, but Stan doesn't reciprocate those feelings. Or so he theinks... Multichap, there will be more to come

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. Does anyone on Fanfiction? Don't think so heheheh :3

Before He Wakes: Chapter Three: No One Can Touch Us

I was way too nervous. It wasn't really that big of a deal, but my nerves were still on a high. Today we were going to announce to the school that we were gay. Me and Stan were dressed and ready. Ready to out ourselves. Dressed and fed, we started out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh wished us luck. We found it important to announce our relationship because we were some of the most popular guys in school, and so girls needed to know their boundaries.

We walked to the bus stop, holding hands. Cartman's face was so priceless that I just had to burst out laughing. It was a mix of shock, confusion, disgust, concentration, and envy. Kenny's was purely perverted. Typical. I was still doubled over cackling about Cartman's reaction and Stan was looking down at me, amused.

"So you guys are finally butt buddies!" Kenny congratulates.

"Yea it turns out we harbored the same feelings for each other," Stan said, smiling proudly. He kissed my cheek, effectively stopping my laughter fit. I turned and pecked him on the lips in return. Cartman was glaring at us. I was actually very surprised that he hadn't said a word about us being "fags", "queers" or "flaming homos".

"Well can you guys stop being gay fish? It's really disgusting," he finally mutters, barely audible.

"Awh, you're just jealous that you can't feel the emotion 'love'," I retort.

"Kahl, I really would like to hear you gripe all day, but screw you guys, I'm goin' home," And with that, he runs away from the bus stop, ditching school. The all-too-familiar, rusting bus appears in front of us, growling and in need of an oil change. "Well I guess it's time to face to school, Kyle," I could see Stan was also nervous about our little announcement. Lunch time couldn't come quick enough for me. I just wanted to get this over with. The classes all passed quickly. English. Science. French. Home Ec.

Finally, its was Social Studies, and me and Stan's lunch period. Him and I walked up to the stage, and I grabbed to microphone declaring," May I, uhm, have your attention, please?" Everyone looked up at us expectantly. "I -er- just wanted to -uh- say that -um," I was caught off guard by Stan capturing my lips and kissing me passionately. I kissed back, a smile forming on my face when we pulled back.

"That will be all, thank you," I hurried off the stage, hand in hand with my boyfriend.

Kenny POV

Wow, I didn't know they were going to declare their love for each other in front of the whole cafeteria. They sure do go all out. I wonder if they've had sex yet….

Cartman POV

Oh my god. I can't believe they strolled up to the bus stop, holding hands, looking at each other lovingly, and to top it off, they kissed. Kahl was **mine**. Well he was going to be today, because I was going to ask him out to dinner, but my plans were shattered, along with my heart.

Wendy POV

That was unexpected. The 'leave-your-mouth-hanging-open' kind of shocking. To think, Stan and Kyle were gay. I mean, I was suspicious that Kyle was gay, I always saw him staring at Stan during English class. But Stan? He was the quarter back of the South Park Cows. The golden boy of this school. Every girl wanted him. Not to say no one wanted Kyle, though. He had quite a generous amount of admirers, I guess he was oblivious to them though.

Bebe POV

Hot. That's all I could think. Stan and Kyle making out. The two hottest boys in school lip locking. Fighting tongues. Wow. I wonder if Kenny's free tonight…

Kyle POV

All eyes were on us as we walked through the halls. People smiled encouragingly at us. Some laughed. Some scowled. A couple of douchers even threw lube and condoms at us. I caught a few of them and yelled," Yeah, thanks we'll be needing those later!" while glaring at the culprits. I continued at the halls, ignoring all comments. With my hand entwined with Stan's, I felt I could take on anything and everything.

Stan's POV

I was feeling pretty good. The guy of my dreams was my boyfriend, loved me, and was living with me. Despite all of the glares or nasty remarks, which weren't a lot, I was on top of the world. Most of the people approved of our relationship. The majority expected it to happen one day. I couldn't blame them, me and Ky just had chemistry. As it was time to go to our classes, I bid farewell to my boy, kissing him on the forehead, my lips lingering a little longer than needed.

My next class was gym, and I quickly changed in the locker rooms then heading out to the court, used for basketball, volleyball, and various other sports. I saw some of my football teammates, Clyde, Token, and Craig, walking up to me.

"Hey Stan, me and the rest of the team decided that we are completely fine with you being gay," Clyde spoke for the whole team.

"Why wouldn't you be?" I deadpanned back. Seriously? They needed to **accept** me?

" Well we just wanted you to know we weren't some redneck homophobes, like our dads," Craig said in his monotone voice,"

"Oh, that makes sense," I agreed. Looks like today wasn't such a bad day after all.

To Be Continued…

Okay, I got seriously writer's blocked on this chapter, wasn't sure what to put next, but my friend Bruno helped me out there and pitched and idea, so I dedicate this chapter to him! Huzzah, heheheh. And this turned out taking a little bit longer than expected too sooo hope you like it :D Don't forget to review, and you don't have to have an account to review by the way…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, please no flames. Reviews would be nice. Tell me stuff I need to improve on, or if anyone was out of character, kay? Thanks!

**Summary:** You know the drill, Kyle is in love with Stan, but Stan doesn't reciprocate those feelings. Or so he theinks... Multichap, there will be more to come

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. Does anyone on Fanfiction? Don't think so heheheh :3 And lol I keep on copying and pasting all of that stuff bleheheh

Before He Wakes: Chapter Four: Parent Trouble

"So how did everyone take the news?" Mr. Marsh asks us as we walk through the door.

"Actually, most of them were very accepting. Me and Kyle were pleasantly surprised," Stan answered. Randy smiled at us gently.

"Me and Sharron are going out tonight, so we probably won't be home 'til late," he hinted off with a smirk," So if you guys had any plans, you better get to those right away," he said with a wink as he sauntered off with Sharron out the door.

"Aw-awwwww," Stan complained as he did that adorable little nose pinch thing he always did. So I couldn't help but say," You're cute when you embarrassed," He just glared as I giggled at his expense.

"Anyways," he said with a sigh and a role of the eyes," What do you wanna do?" he asked playfully.

" I dunno, what do you wanna do," I teased back.

" I think I could come up with a little something," he flirted while leaning in. Our lips connected and I put my arms over his shoulders and put one to his cheek, the other entwined in his hair, pulling him as close as possible. I then remembered the condoms and lube that some assholes had put in my backpack. I pulled back from him and grabbed them from the backpack. "Should we?" I trailed off as I inquired my lover.

"Only if you're ready, Ky. Are you?"

"I've been ready," I answered huskily as I pressed my lips to his forcefully, my tongue fighting for dominance over his. The 'equipment' still grasped firmly in my hand, I ran my fingers through his hair as we quickly moved up the stairs, still lip locked. As we reached his room, we got inside and he pinned me against his door, moving his lips against mine passionately. I started to take his shirt of, and we separated so we could undress quickly.

When we were fully naked, he pushed me on the bed, determinedly but softly. I hear him open the condom as we continue to make out, and he put it over his well endowed length. I watch as he spreads a generous amount of lube onto his member and index and middle finger.

"Okay, Ky, this might hurt," he warns as he slowly slide his finger into my tight entrance.

"Ow, mother fucker!" I yell as he scissors me with his two fingers, preparing me. It stings like a bitch when he stretches me out, but then one of his fingers reach something inside of me that makes me moan in utter pleasure. He smirks down at me, and I can't help but blush as he prods and teases my sweet spot.

"Are you ready for it?" he asks.

"Just fuck me already, Stan," But my yell dissolves into pain as his length enters me. He thrusts in and out slowly, getting me used to the feeling of a dick inside my ass. He hits my prostate again and my screams of pain fade into screams of delight. He leans in to kiss me, still keeping his rhythm, and I kiss back biting his lower lip. His moans of pleasure match mine as he starts to jack me off, his thrusting pace and hand movement becoming one. All I can think about is how much I love Stan. He is my everything, and I don't know how I could live without him.

I reached my climax after a while, Stan following after, and I felt exhausted. Sex sure did take a lot out of you.

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. I groaned as my phone went off. The caller I.D said 'Home'. Oh great. This'll be good.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kyle!" I heard my adopted brother, Ike's voice as he yelled at me through the receiver. Now I was worried. Ike never called unless it was important.

"Ike, what's wrong?" I inquired urgently.

"It's mom and dad, they're fighting," he answered with a sob.

"Why?"

"Because, dad didn't want you to move out, and when mom told him that she kicked you out, he totally flipped. She keeps talking how gayness is evil, but dad is on your side. I think they may separate," he trails off," Look, I gotta go now, bye," he ends.

"Okay bye Ike, don't let them get to you, okay?" I order him.

"Gotcha," And with that he hangs up.

"So what did Ike want?" Stan asks when I'm done.

"My parents might be getting divorced," I say with a furrowed brow.

"What? Why?" he asks with the same concern that I had for my little brother.

"Because my mom kicked me out, but my dad thinks I should stay. He thinks she's intolerant, and she thinks he's ignorant. They're not seeing eye to eye right now. I'd just give it a little time and they'll be back to normal," I sigh. Stan pulls me in for a hug.

"It's gonna be all right Kyle," he rubs my back soothingly and I find myself tired again. Then I realize we're still naked.

"Um, we should probably get dressed in some pajamas too," I say awkwardly. So we put on some night clothes and I get on the bed, while Stan puts on the move 'Saw'. We snuggle and make out some, until I yawn half way through and fall asleep.

_I'm standing in a meadow with Stan, Mom, Dad, Ike, Kenny, and Cartman all around me looking at me._

_"Look, Kyle, I just don't want to be with you anymore. You're boring and whiny, and Kenny's way better in bed than you," Stan says as he laughs in my face. Before I can respond, my mother is already speaking._

_"You're just a dirty fag and a mistake. Ike is a better son than you. He's smarter, better looking, and he's not a flaming homosexual. Why can't you be just like him?"_

_"You're the one who's been separating me and your mother, too. You just complain all day and you're disrespectful to us," my dad spits out._

_"You made mom and dad fight all the time and you never play with me. I could have a way better brother than you. You're a loser and you're not even the top in your grade. You let that Wendy chick pass you by," Ike says as he scowl at me._

_"Personally, you were never my friend Kyle. You couldn't trust me with your crush on Stan, and you never notice that I'm always starving because I'm poor. Why didn't you do anything, Kyle? Why?" Kenny is practically on his knees begging._

_"You Jew, you never care about anyone but yourself. You always call me a fatass, and I'm always depressed because you don't like me, so I cut myself," he says as he pulls up his sleeves, showing grotesque cuts and bruised, some still bleeding," Hey, let's say we let this gay wad burn in hell," And with that everyone cackles and pulls at matches, lighters, and gasoline. They pour the flammable liquid on my as I scream in protest and ask God why he's doing this to me._

_They throw their lit matches at me, and I see the flames lick at my skin. Feel the fire burning at my body. Smell the flesh as it shrivels up, turning black. Taste the smoke on my tongue. And the last thing I hear before passing out is everyone's laughter, and my pathetic screams._

"Kyle! Kyle, wake up!" Stan yells at me as he shakes me. Tears are streaming down my face, I'm sweating, and I'm out of breath.

"Oh Stan, it was horrible," I sob as the dream comes flooding back to me. Stan just rubs my back, trying to comfort me and says "It's going to be okay," over and over again.

To Be Continued…

Yeah, that chapter was kinda….eh. It was my longest chapter though (: so review please! And I'm sorry that this one was kinda late because my internet was being a retard and stuff. Also, the sex scene was **really** awkward and weird for me to write, because I'm only twelve -.-' thanks for reading :DD


End file.
